Diary of a Wolfe
by Zori-chan
Summary: Hawthorn Lawliet is the daughter of the great detective L but she's a Wolfe at heart. She's personally trained by Matt. This is her thoughts on everyone in HQ. Warning: She has a mouth to make a sailor look like a saint. Its worse than Mello's.
1. First Entry

**(A/N: Just to clear up any confusion- this "diary" follows an RP called Shattered Justice owned by BlueWolf from deviantart. But I'm planning to write a story (Every Rose has a Thorn) that's based off of how I PLANNED to bring in Thorn. But I couldn't wait all that time so I came up with the story of how she was aged beyond an infant. So this diary follows the Role-Play. P.S: I like reviews)**

**August 15, 2010**

…Do I start with Dear Diary? Well it sounds a little cliché to be honest. I'm Thorn. Just Thorn. I'm 5 years old. I've never had a diary before. Roger gave it to me. I'm at an orphanage for smart kids in LA. I'm an orphan but I'm not human. I'm a genetic experiment, a human-wolf hybrid to be exact. But no one knows that except me and the scientists at the Lab where I escaped. I'm also not really 5 years old. The Lab sped up my aging for some reason.

Anyway, I'm the smartest kid here at Whammy's- I've heard the adults say I'm smarter than some guy named L. Who goes by a letter anyway? Apparently he's some big-shot detective.

I haven't been here long but its all thanks to Chance. Chance is two years older than me and a human. I'll tell you more about him when I actually know more about it.

I love sugary sweets! Especially sour patch kids, Kit Kats, Crunch bars, Starbursts, M&M's, not so much Skittles. I think Skittles are gross.

Bye Diary.

-Thorn


	2. Entry the 2nd, 3rd, & 4th

**(A/N: Sadly I don't own L or anyone you recognize from Death Note....*sniff* Well actually, I'm GLAD I don't own Watari and Roger)**

**September 3, 2010**

Sorry that I haven't written diary…OK actually I don't really give a shit if I write or not.

But I found my fucking parents!!!!! And its all thanks to Chance who is totally fucking awesome as hell. So lets recap, shall we?

Chance: a 7 year old dude who kicks ass. He has blond hair and blue eyes. Orphan dude who rocks my socks.

I follow him down to the file room at HQ. You see, since me him and this girl Destiny are the smartest kids at Whammy's, we're getting personally trained by L and his task force! When we're older we'll become actually members! Back to what happened- so Chance and I are snooping through the files when he finds Chris and L's file!!

So this file says that they had a fucking kid! And that kid was killed by the Lab and had a birthmark on its back of a rose without a stem. And it's a girl. Well I'm a girl with that SAME exact birth mark AND I was born some time in April, which was when THEY'RE kid was born!!!

Isn't this totally fucked up? I've asked Chance- OK, I've _ordered_ him not to say anything. I mean really there's a slim chance that I'm not….OK I'm not shitting anyone, I'm totally their kid. I even look similar to them…and me and L have an obsession with sweets but that's beside the point!! Later.

**September 9, 2010**

Diary,

Chance is a damn bastard who needs to shut his mother-fucking goddamn mouth.

**September 10, 2010**

I'm sorry for that rude outburst yesterday diary…OK I'm not really but ya know…I guess I should explain…

Chance told L and Chris so they know now.

There, now you know.

**(A/N: Thorn says to review. Or she'll kill you. Painfully. jk)**


	3. Entries 5, 6, 7

**(A/N: More cussing than ever before! I love this kid...and she says Review or else!!!)**

**September 25, 2010**

I hate the orphanage. They're trying to take me away from my parents all because of some stupid rule!! But so far, Chris, L and the others are keeping them away. I heard them promise that we'd still visit if we went back to the orphanage, but then I heard Chris say it was a load of shit and that if we went back to the orphanage, they'd probably never see us again. I just found my parents…I don't want to loose them again…

**October 2, 2010**

I hate the Lab. With a burning passion. They kidnapped Destiny a while ago- because gay-ass Mello who's a complete dipshit let her leave HQ all alone. Then the Lab got her.

Well….the other day Chance and I forced Matt to take us to the park- it was fucking hilarious too!! I tried to make Mello take us, but it didn't work even when I bribed him with chocolate but he said:

I have my own damn chocolate.

But then I totally pwned him when I pulled out this AWESOME swiss chocolate bar with white chocolate chips that was totally HUGE that I would have given him but kept for myself. It was yummy. Then I told Matt that if he didn't hurry up and take us, I'd shove the Guitar Hero guitar up his ass. Well actually, I just said up a place he didn't want it to be, but the ass was the intended area. You should have seen the look on his face, Diary!! It was fucking priceless!!

So back to why I hate the lab.

After Matt got us to the park he started giving us rules. As if we're actually going to listen. Pff. So Chance and I run off into the ground and race each other, then get kidnapped by these men in black suits…I will never be able to watch Men In Black the same way ever again… Anyway so we're knocked out and wake up in cages. They electrocuted me REALLY badly and it hurt like a mother-fucker. Then Jacob came in and rescued us. Go Jacob!! Mommy was really mad at Matt for loosing us.

Well I'm going to go prank someone and laugh at them. Or maybe I kick Matt off the couch. Literally.

**October 4, 2010**

I just realized that I'm talking about all these people in my diary, but not explaining who they are. So here is my little dictionary of who's who in HQ. Hey that rhymes!

L: Super-smart detective dude with a sugar-obsession(but he's cutting back). My mommy's boyfriend and my father. Um….he's…smart? And determined I guess…and yeah…He's a wolf-human hybrid like me…

Chris: My mommy!! She's totally fucking awesome! She's the toughest person in HQ! Most of the guys are scared of her(and with good reason). She has all these insanely cool powers like throwing fire and all this awesome shit!! A wolf-human hybrid. She hates Mello and Matt, just like me! She's really smart too, and brave, and awesome!

Mello: Or as I like to call him: He Who Is A Dipshit. He's mean, obnoxious, rude, mentally deranged, has serious anger management issues, and is a psychopath. And he smells. Badly. I steal his chocolate all the time. He hates me but he can't do anything or else my mommy will kick his fucking ass!! DUMBSHIT!!! He's too stupid to realize that pissing my mommy off is just asking to get beat up. Apparently, he's been pissing her since they met like, 3 years or ago or something like that. He's really stupid. A complete dumbshit. And a smelly one too. Seriously, I don't think he knows what a shower is. His hair is terrible too. Its like he's confused about his gender or something, not to mention its cut really badly and looks all grody. I don't think he washes it, combs it, or anything.

Matt: Little Redshit. That's my nickname for him. He's always wearing this stupid goggles! And his fashion sense is terrible!! Its like he dresses in the dark or something! He's wimpy and pathetic too but he somehow managed to become the espionage worker. Tries to be funny and he's always playing video games. At least he doesn't smell like a piece of shit like Mello does.

Chance: Already explained him dumbass!

Destiny: Really quiet girl from the orphanage who's going to be a future task force member. I don't talk to her much. Got turned into a wolf-hybrid at the Lab. Nice.

Rachel: Mello's girlfriend. Blech- how anyone can like that asshole, I'll never know. She seems pretty nice and has electric powers. Cat-hybrid.

Caden: Wolf-hybrid dude who's an old friend of Rachel's and is helping Jacob keep control. Fun to prank, a bit of a dumbshit, wimpy blah blah blah.

Near: Weird albino-boy. He's like an L-wanna-be or something.

Lexi: Matt's leopard-hybrid girlfriend.

Danika: Or Dane. Girlfriend of Near, best friend of Rachel. Don't really know much about her. She's always fucking reading!!

Anna: Was a member of the British police, wolf-hybrid, like Caden yadda yadda yadda.

OMFG!!!! Holy shit! Mello and Rachel are making out on the couch. Eeeewugh! My eyes! MY EYES!! They burn!! Oh god!! I'm gonna puke! Uuuuggh!!! This is going to scar me for life! I'M ONLY 5 YEARS OLD FOR GOD'S SAKE!!! Ok technically its only 6 months but WHATEVER!! That's SOOO fucking gross!!! Blech!

**(A/N: *is rolling on floor, laughing hysterically* Mello + Smells= Smellow! But on RP he's nicknamed Mels. Or Marshmellow. OMG Marshmellow! *ADD author resumes hysterical laughter***)


	4. Entries 8, 9, 10, & 11

**(Yay! More randomness about Thorn! Someone- sadly I forget who- suggested that I make the entires a bit more consecutive so this entry pics up after the October 5th entry of the last chapter.)**

**October 6, 2010**

Umm…it was a boring day. I stole Mello's chocolate. Again. Yup….well that's all I got. This place is boring as hell. They aren't even working on a case. Blech.

**October 17, 2010**

Yeah I didn't write for a while because nothing happened. At all. Anyway, today something happened. Oh joy. Well to sum it all up- Me, Destiny, and Chance ain't the only kids around here anymore. Some other kid named Jacob showed up. He's like, 7. Anyway, apparently the others know him because he hung around HQ a while ago before being sent to the Orphanage then just disappeared. He's a wolf-hybrid. Question: HOW MANY FUCKING WOLF-HYBRIDS CAN THERE BE?!?!?!?! God dammit I'm loosing my individuality!!!

**October 20, 2010**

Since when do I write so much in this damn diary? Eh well, it doesn't matter. Point is: I hate life. Screw the world. Go die.

**October 21, 2010**

I once again feel that I should explain…Ahem. Well I discovered that I can morph into a wolf just like Caden, Anna, Jacob, L and Chris. And Aunt Jade who I've never met. And you know what really sucks? I'M A FREAKING PUPPY!!!! Not only that, my wolf form is like, JUST like my dad's! It fucking sucks! I already sort of look like him as a human, do I have to be his fucking double as a wolf? Ugh.

My wolf form is:

Pure white fur

Ice blue eyes

Eyes lined with black fur on the bottom

Black ear-tips

Black tail tip

Black front paw

Little black birthmark on my shoulder.

L's in nearly exactly the same except for the paw and birthmark. Oh joy. *insert dry face here* I'm gonna go kick someone…see ya Diary.


	5. Entires 12 through 15

**(A/N: More randomness from Thorn! And her first death threat in a journal! Also- check out my profile for a poll. Vote for the 2 stories that I should put more work into and update more often! And check out Hidden Identity for how Chris and L became a couple and just other info on the awesomeness that is Chris.)**

**October 23, 2010**

What. The. Fuck. Ya know that Whammy's Orphanage place? They suck. The old man Whammy is trying to get me, Chance, and Destiny back into the orphanage blah blah blah. Well for the past couple days Whammy's been sending his goons down to try to get L to give us up but every time the Task Force(mostly my mom) chases them off. Well today one showed up and he SHOT me! He fucking shot me!! Who in the right mind shoots a 5 year/7 month year old girl!!! All because he was "ordered to use force if necessary." Well now L HAS to choose if he's gonna stay with Whammy's for his job or not…and I already know his choice. He's going to choose his job. He won't choose me…Chance, Destiny and I will probably be sent back to the orphanage. Or at the very least, Mommy will take me away and we'll leave HQ. Maybe we'll go stay with Aunt Jade? I don't know. But I know that L doesn't like me. Why should he? I'm probably just an annoying brat. He'll never be proud of me, never pay attention to me, never spend time with me, he'll never act remotely fatherly towards me. He'll never love me how fathers are supposed to love their daughters.

But I want him too.

It doesn't matter anyway, I am nothing to him and I always will be.

P.S. I will burn this diary. If anyone reads it before I burn it, then I will hunt them down, rip them apart, stab them Michael Meyers style, rip their heads apart like Victor Crowely did to that one person in Hatchet and burn whatever's left. And if anyone approaches me about the content of the diary then I will deny everything. Potential readers have been warned. And if the readers are male, then they will subsequently be kicked in a sensitive area before I kill them and they shall be girls when they are killed.

**October 24, 2010**

Everything I said in the last entry about wanting my dad- I mean the fucking bastard L- to like me is a LIE! GO TO HELL BITCHES! I didn't mean a single thing so THERE! But the threat at the end is real.

**October 30, 2010**

OK Chance has a creepy knack for finding orphaned kids and bringing them to HQ. 5 days ago he came home with some 7 year old girl named Lithium. She's pretty badass- I like her. But she seems really familiar somehow…I don't know why though.

**October 31, 2010**

Its Halloween! Omg CANDY!!!!!!!!! I'm gonna get SOOO much candy! I'm gonna get Sour Patch Kids and Crunch Bars and Reeses and Lollipops ad Hershey bars and Kit Kats and Starbursts and Dum Dums and Blow Pops and CANDY!!!! Sweet yummy sugary sweets! And I'm gonna steal anything that the others get! Including L's cake! And Mello's chocolate! And the brownies in the kitchen! And the cupcakes! And the cookies! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**(A/N:...this kid scares me...a lot...and I freaking created her! I feel sorry for anyone that stands between her and her sugary-sweet craving wrath...omg....)**


	6. Entries 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20

**November 3, 2010**

The world is a beautiful place!!! Wait no, it still sucks. But my da- I mean L like TOTALLY told off the Whammy' jackasses! He fucking QUIT! And since he's like, fucking rich and famous, he still has control over the FBI, the CIA, and all that fun shit. And now me and Chance and Destiny don't have to go back to the gay-ass orphanage! I'm gonna go gorge myself on Mello's chocolate and play a plan a prank on Caden in celebration!!

**November 4, 2010**

Life just keeps getting better, ya know that? "Father dearest" has decided that all the kids will be trained. Lithium(who is still badass and awesome) will be trained by Mello(ha ha- sucker), Destiny will be trained by Caden(as if she'll actually learn anything from him), Jacob's gonna be trained by Anna(I guess he might learn something, but he seems pretty dense. He follow Lith around like a puppy and she treats him like shit….why does that seem familiar…hmmm…well whatever), Chance is being trained by Chris(the lucky bastard), and I'm being trained by Gamer-boy Mailbox. I still can't figure out why they call him "Mailbox". I don't know if it's a good thing or not. I mean yeah, he's the Espionage Worker but my mom can do everything he can do and do it better. But then again….he does have access to lots more guns than anyone else(well so does my mom buts that's because she gets around the locks and shit and steals tons from Matt).

But even if he's a sucky trainer, all I have to do is still manage to be better than everyone else so I can prove to my dad that he should pay attention to me! That I'm the best there is! Then he'll HAVE to pay attention to me and like me! And when I'm older, _I'll_ be the one to become the next L when he dies. Not stupid Near who sits on his ass all day and doesn't do shit, or Mello who just wants L dead already and has methods more unorthodox than Chris(sometimes…). Neither of then deserve to be the next L. And Matt can't because of what he is(though I guess Chris could take his place). But I do deserve to be the next L! I'm smarter than all of them! I'm faster and stronger too! Its in my blood. I'm the only _true_ heir to L so I should be the one to take his place! I'll make him pay attention to me, I'll make him see that I'm the best.

Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go kick Matt until he takes me to the Target Practice room to start training. Later, bitches.

**November 10, 2010**

So far training is going pretty good. I learn really fast- after just 1 mess up I can do it perfectly on the next try. I can tell that Matt's impressed and since my mom hasn't beaten the crap out of him for not training me well, then he must be doing OK. And today L was watching. Lithium was training too(and beating the crap out of Mello. Its pretty sad if a 20-something year old gets beaten up by a 7-year old) but I know L was watching me. I've just got to keep being the best. One way or another.

**November 11, 2010**

Well the Task Force finally has a case again. BB is back. I don't really know who BB is other than he's a murderer that my mother had killed before I was born. Seriously, can't criminals stay dead anymore? She killed Kira, and he came back(he still couldn't kill her though. Dumbass) and now it's the same with this Beyond Birthday guy(a really stupid name if you ask me). Apparently, last time he really had it out for the task force. Matt was nearly killed and Lexi was tortured by him along with lots of other stuff. All the adults are getting kind of uneasy, mostly because they're worried that the other kids will be hurt. But as long as their around me, it will all be fine. I can make force fields that will come up automatically if anything comes towards me(like say, a knife or a bullet).

**December 1, 2010**

Sorry I haven't written in a while. I got really busy with training and then Chance was attacked by BB! He got cut up in the chest real bad. Anyway, he had to go be a dumbass and try to move around and shit while he was still badly injured. So I've been threatening his manhood(and his life) and keeping him trapped inside force fields to stop him from moving around. He's sleeping now, I convinced him to watch a bloody action movie and he finally fell asleep. I swear to God that it's the only time he willingly stays still. Dumbass.


	7. Entries 21 through 24

**(A/N: I haven't been working on very many fics lately. One reason is for lack of motivation, and the other is because this is going to be a very busier summer than I thought. I mean where has June gone? Jeez I can't believe that its already almost July! Anyway, I worked on this a little bit since it was short and easy. I'll try to work on some other stuff too but...eh...lolz)**

**December 17, 2010**

Ha ha! I finally got to work with guns! It was AWESOME! Cuz yesterday when we were training, I saw some cool guns and wanted to play with them but Matt wouldn't let me(fucking dumbass). So then I was going to sneak down later and steal it but he stopped me(isn't he supposed to be too lazy or something to be doing that?!?!?). But today I complained to him in front of my mom about how I wanted to work with the guns and SHE got really pissed at Matt for not letting me learn how. Of course then L said I shouldn't and that it was dangerous blah blah blah(and I'm related to him how???) but of course Mommy won the argument(duh. No one can beat her at _anything_. She's the best.) So anyway, I'm off to go shoot things. Hmmm…maybe I can "accidentally" shoot the back of Mello's head. It certainly would be a terrible "accident" ha ha heh.

**December 18, 2010**

Sadly, Mello didn't have an accident with a bullet. Maybe I could hire the Russian KGB or whatever they're called. Quite a few people have "accidents" with them around…hmmm…Well anyway I got to shoot things. Of course, Matt wouldn't let me use the machine gun, just a dumb automatic hand gun. He said I was pretty good, I never missed the target once and I even got a bulls-eye! I'll be the best in no time! The best shooter, the best fighter, the best everything! After target practice, Matt taught me some cool fighting moves. I'm going to practice all the time! And I better start some solo practice. Lithium practices by herself and she's _really_ good but I know L would never choose anyone related to Mello as his successor…right? And Near's not aggressive enough. It has to be me. I heard once how there was a time when Mello DID succeed L back in the Kira case a couple years ago because he managed to kill L(again) and he chose my mom as his successor…and now we all hate each other more than the Capulets and Montagues…damn life is fucked up. Eh well, when I become the next L I can get rid of all the useless members like Mello and Near. No one will stand in my way.

**December 20, 2010**

Lets see, what's happened in the past two days…umm…more training and shooting at things? And I ate all of L's favorite cake? Yeah I think that's about it. The cake was pretty good but its not as good as Sour Patch Kids…mmmm Sour Patch Kids. I wonder if I'll get some for Christmas? I better or else I'll burn the place down! I want lots of things for Christmas. A cool bike so that I can have a motorcycle when I'm older, lots of candy, a gun and a puppy! A cute fluffy cuddly puppy with adorable big brown eyes that are irresistible and a it will cuddly with me and play with me and just be so damn adorable and then I can train it to be my guard dog and get it to attack people that annoy me! Like Mello! Ha ha ha! Just the thought of him getting mauled by a dog makes me laugh! Hee hee! Later!


End file.
